Beginnings of a Journey
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: When Misaki is upset about being left out, Takahiro gives him a small present to cheer him up. One-shot.


**Note: Misaki is around six years old in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginnings of a Journey<strong>

"Yes, I just caught a Mankey!"

Boys and girls flocked together, talking and laughing enthusiastically while staring at the devices in their hands. All of them were playing the same kind of game, having their own virtual adventure in the wonderful world of Pokémon. The game had been released a little while ago, but it was already blowing up.

Because of the massive popularity, nearly every child had a Gameboy and a cartridge of Pokémon Red or Green. While the game was actually a single player game, the children would often gather in the classroom to play in a group. They'd take advantage of every opportunity to grab their Gameboys and continue their journey.

Since the teacher was gone for a few minutes, it was once again time to play. Everyone was sitting in a circle on chairs and desks, except for one young boy.

Takahashi Misaki was watching them from his seat near the window. He was the only one in his class who didn't have a Gameboy and had never played any of the Pokémon games. It did seem like fun to him, but his parents refused to buy him one of those, claiming that he shouldn't play such games at school. At first, he wanted to try and convince his mother and father that it wasn't going to affect his grades. However, they seemed sure of their decision, so Misaki just gave up.

Still, looking at other children having fun made him sad. He knew his parents were doing it for his own good, yet that didn't mean it any easier to bear with it.

Until the teacher returned, Misaki stared out of the window on his left. After school, he left as quickly as possible in hopes that he wouldn't see more boys and girls with their Gameboys.

As the young boy passed the school gates, someone suddenly called his name.

"Misaki, wait!"

Looking to his left, the brunet watched his older brother approach him. He stopped in his tracks and cocked his head in confusion, not expecting to see Takahiro in front of his school.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to pick you up," Takahiro replied with a toothy grin, "Club activities are cancelled, so we can walk home together. Anyway, why were you in such a hurry just now?"

"Oh, no reason really." Misaki felt a bit guilty for lying to his own brother, but he didn't want Takahiro to get worried. Biting his bottom lip, he looked away to hide his face. Unbeknownst to him, the older male had already seen it.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" Shaking his head, Misaki continued to avoid eye contact. "Let's go home."

Not moving from his spot, Takahiro reached out and patted his younger brother's head. When the boy finally spared him a glance, he smiled at him and kneeled down. With his right hand, he started digging into his schoolbag, muttering some unintelligible things as he appeared to be looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Well, you haven't be very cheerful lately, so I bought something to cheer you up. Now where is it?"

Furrowing his brows, the teen inspected the contents of his bag with his fingers. The moment he found the object that he'd been looking for, his face lit up in excitement. He quickly took hold of it and pulled it out, giving the item to Misaki. The latter blinked a couple of times before accepting the sudden present.

Misaki gaze traveled to the item in his hand, studying it closely. When he realized what Takahiro had given him, his eyes widened. He was holding a yellow Gameboy with a Pokémon Green cartridge.

"T-this is…" Unable to finish that sentence, he stared at his brother. "Nii-chan?"

Takahiro merely laughed and got up. "I know how disappointed you were when you didn't get a Gameboy," he explained, "This has to be our little secret, okay? You have to promise me that you won't tell mom and dad about this…and don't let that game distract you!"

Grinning like a fool, Misaki just kept nodding endlessly. Charging forward, he hugged the taller male tightly and buried his face into his chest. He chanted 'thank you' over and over again, feeling happy beyond measure.

Thanks to Takahiro, he could start his journey through another world.

* * *

><p><strong>In Japan, Pokémon Blue was released later on. Red and Green were actually the first games!<strong>

**I guess you can say that this is based on true events, because part of this happened to me when I was about seven or eight years old. Everyone in my class had a Gameboy except for me. However, I never got one, but I decided to give one to Misaki since he's such a cutie :P**

**Thank you for reading and feel free to share your thoughts :)**


End file.
